Shocked
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Sequel to 'Confused'. Bonnie and Damon have fianlly realized their feelings for each other but what will the rest of the characters think about the new found Bamon love? And how are they going to find Stefan? Might be rated M later on.


** Shocked **

**Okay so this is the sequel to 'confused'. In the last story Bonnie and Damon realized their feeling for each other now they have to find Stefan truly kill Klaus (hopefully bring Elijah back cause I love him!), and deal with Katherine. *In this story I'm going to keep Bamon a secret because let's just say that the vampire diaries gang will be shocked (tee hee) to hear about our favourite vampire and witch combo. But throughout the story I'll slowly relieve it to each character. I don't own the vampire diaries.**

** Chapter 1**

"_Well, well, well what do we have here?" A sarcastic voice said._

_Both Bonnie and Damon turned to see a smirking Katherine Pierce leaning against a wall._

"Katherine what the hell, are you doing here?" Damon snarled as he glared at his sire.

Katherine's face twisted into an evil, calculated smile that Damon knew well. That was her plan face.

"Wow two girls in two days my, my Damon what a player you've become." She grinned ruefully.

Anger flared up in Bonnie's core she didn't need to be reminded about Elena kissing Damon because she was defiantly the jealous type.

"How about you stop stirring up shit that doesn't need to be stirred up and get the hell out of here." Bonnie replied angrily as she glared up at the female vampire.

Katherine hissed at the young witch, _no one spoke to her like that she was Katherine Pierce!_

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that you little bitch! I'll tear your heart right out of your chest!" Katherine growled as she advanced toward Bonnie who jumped off the sofa in anger.

"You can try!" Bonnie shouted back.

Damon quickly slid between the two women who looked like they were about to attack each other. He smoothly shielded Bonnie from Katherine he growled menacingly at his vampire sire.

"Get lost Katherine I never want to see your face ever again." His tone was as cold as ice.

Damon's threat seemed to get through to Katherine because she sobered up quickly and went back to her usual sassy smirk.

"Well just for that, I'm not going to help any of you find Stefan or Klaus then." She said cockily.

"We'll find Stefan without your 'help' thank you very much." Damon replied dismissing Katherine.

"Fine." She said with a flip of her hair and left the house.

Damon huffed before he turned around to face Bonnie. Her cheeks were still red from anger and she was breathing deeply. He cupped her cheek gently to calm her down.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I'll be ok it's just that bitch always knows how to bug me," She huffed "And I'm worried about Stefan, what if we never find him." She said as she looked up at him.

Damon was also worried about his baby brother but he knew Stefan could take of himself until they got to him.

"It'll be fine, I know my little brother. He can take care of himself we'll just have to find him. Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked her softly but Bonnie shook her head,

"I don't want to go anywhere; I just want to stay here with you. I could even do a tracking spell for Stefan to figure out where he is." Bonnie offered and Damon nodded his head.

Suddenly a smirk formed on his face as a thought entered his mind.

"You know what Bonnie if you really want to stay here; you can even spend the night and I can make you _very_ happy." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows which made Bonnie blush slightly.

_He can only be sweet for a few minutes then he becomes jerky Damon again, well I guess it's to keep me on my toes._ Bonnie smiled to herself slightly.

"As tempting as that is; I think we should get to work on that tracking spell for Stefan. So hands off." Bonnie said trying to avoid all of Damon's sexual innuendos.

"You say that now, witch but soon enough you'll be all over me." Damon told her cockily which made the witch roll eyes again.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Soon enough the witch and vampire set up all the things Bonnie needed to do the spell in the living room. Damon pushed the sofa back so Bonnie could have enough room to do the spell.

Bonnie sat in the middle of the circle about to start the spell when the boarding house door flew open revealing a distraught looking Elena Gilbert.

"Damon! Everything has gone insane! Anna and Vicki have come back from the dead, Stefan been kidnapped by Klaus, and I can't find Bonnie anywhere!" Elena ran into the awaiting arms of the older Salvatore brother.

Anger bubbled down in Bonnie's core that Elena insisted on touching Damon, even though she loved her best friend she wasn't going to share Damon with anyone.

She coughed loudly to make her presence known.

"Elena, I'm right here." She said through gritted teeth.

Damon let Elena go, he didn't love Elena in the way anymore (he loved her more like a little sister) he was just trying to comfort her because Stefan's disappearance had them both scared. But he knew Bonnie could get extremely jealous and he didn't want upset her.

_Wow we haven't even discussed going into a relationship yet and she already has me jumping through hoops for her. _Damon thought to himself amused.

Elena turned to see her best friend sitting on the Salvatores' sofa. Elena could Bonnie was faking her friendly tone and that she was upset. The human girl guessed that her best friend must be going through hell as well since Jeremy had both his exes back.

But the real reason why Elena had shown up at the boarding house was that she wanted to be with Damon and as guilty as that made her feel, she wanted to feel Damon's arms around her so she could calm down and feel that her life wasn't falling apart. But when she looked in Bonnie's eyes now it almost looked like Bonnie jealous? That didn't make sense but Elena ignored that and decided to sympathise with Bonnie.

"Oh Bons, I'm so sorry about you Jeremy. You must be so upset right now." She said as she went over to sit next to her best friend.

"It's okay Elena I'm not upset anymore." Bonnie said truthfully.

"Damn right you're not." Damon stated as he sat on Bonnie other side.

Elena looked puzzled at the two supernaturals, they were acting weird and why were they sitting so close to one another?

"What going with you two?" Elena asked finally.

Both supernaturals looked at each other. What was going on with them? They kissed multiple times and confessed their love for each other but they said they were together or anything that. So they silently decided to tell Elena the truth.

"We love each other." They said at the same time.

"Oh." Was all Elena said.

**Well that ends the first chapter. So I bet you all are shocked with Elena finding out about Bamon. How'd you all like jealous Bonnie I personally find her funny. Next chapter you'll get to find out her reaction and their plan to save Stefan. Oh and I'm sorry for the late update I had to be inspired and my life has been very busy these past few weeks so yeah…**

**Anyway please review and you'll get a million kisses from Damon (that is if Bonnie is willing…) **

**Much love Sasssygirl82 xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
